


Sanctum

by minervamoon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Deleted Scene: Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800 (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervamoon/pseuds/minervamoon
Summary: “What are you still doing here?” hissed Aziraphale as he shut the door.  “Didn’t you see-”“Of course I saw them, Angel.  They were standing right there.”  Crowley’s arm swept out in a broad gesture, pointing with hat and cane to the spot the two archangels had been.  Then with his other hand, he offered up the brightly wrapped box he was carrying.  “Now, do you want these or not?”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101
Collections: Promptposal





	Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTimeMachineJellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeMachineJellyfish/gifts).



> Written for the lovely TMJellyfish for go-events discord prom.

It was on the fifth pass of his door in the last hour that Aziraphale finally allowed Crowley to come into the bookshop. Gabriel and Sandalphon had to be long gone by then, with no reason to return anytime soon, he hoped.

Crowley sauntered into the shop, looking resplendent in his claw-hammer coat and tight pantaloons. and immediately took off his hat and even gave Aziraphale a small bow, grinning proudly as he did so.

“What are you still doing here?” hissed Aziraphale as he shut the door. “Didn’t you see-”

“Of course I saw them, Angel. They were standing right there.” Crowley’s arm swept out in a broad gesture, pointing with hat and cane to the spot the two archangels had been. Then with his other hand, he offered up the brightly wrapped box he was carrying. “Now, do you want these or not?”

“Do you have any idea the trouble you would have been in if they’d seen you? Or even worse, if you’d gotten here _before_ them!” Aziraphale practically shook at the thought, at how close they had been.

Crowley sighed and with a snap of his fingers created a hat rack to which he deposited his hat and cane, hooking the snakehead handle over an arm. “Well, that’s not what happened, so why worry?”

“Why worry?!” squawked Aziraphale like a frightened parrot. “I should ask you why you’re not worried. You really must be more careful.”

Crowley gave a huff and pushed the box of confections into Aziraphale’s hands. “You’d be on your way back to Heaven now if I hadn’t been here, so maybe you could show a little appreciation?”

“I knew it! I knew you must have had something to do with that.” Aziraphale fiddled with the box between his hands. “You really must stop doing that.”

“Doing what? Putting one over on Gabby there? Nah, that was-”

“Rescuing me!” exclaimed Aziraphale shrilly. His eyes snapped from Crowley to the floor in embarrassment. “You really must stop rescuing me, especially when it puts you in danger.”

Crowley shook his head. “Not going to happen, Angel. You got anything to drink here?” He began wandering through the chaos of boxes of books waiting to be shelved. Aziraphale watched the way the charcoal grey pantaloons showed off his long lines so well. 

Aziraphale tore his eyes away to put the box down on a round end table that hadn’t been there a moment before. “You said it yourself, your side doesn’t send rude notes. So, for your own safety, I must ask you to-”

“Did you want to get discorporated?” snapped Crowley, turning abruptly to face Aziraphale, the set of his jaw angry. “Did you want them to remove your pretty, little head from your body?”

Aziraphale flushed at being called pretty, or at least his head being called pretty, which was practically the same thing. Wasn’t it? “No, I did not wish to be discorporated. But, I can assure you that it would have been preferable to anything happening to you. That is to say,” he stammered, “your side catching wind of what happened. You were the one that said-”

“Don’t tell me what I said. I know what I said, Angel, I was there,” retorted Crowley, his voice angry. “As you so kindly reminded me once already.”

“I don’t know why you’re getting so angry,” said Aziraphale, his voice rising in his defense.

“You told me that I should have let you get discorporated!” Crowley threw his arms out wide. Almost as if in answer, Aziraphale crossed his.

“It’s my corporation; I might as well have some say in what happens to it!” 

Crowley shook his head violently, hands up as if trying to wave the words away like obnoxious smoke. “No. Can’t do it, Angel. I won’t just sit on my arse and let you get discorporated, or packed back off to Heaven, or whatever.”

“I don’t see why not.”

“No, you don’t, because if you did you wouldn’t ask that of me.”

The tone, the subtle pain in Crowley’s voice made Aziraphale’s cheeks burn. It was all falling dangerously close to a declaration, or perhaps a confession, and neither of those things could be allowed to happen. It would only make everything that much worse.

Aziraphale opened his mouth to tell Crowley to leave. He had to make him go before something was said that couldn’t be taken back. But Crowley cut him off before he could get anything out. “No, I’m not leaving, not this time. You always kick me out when I hit a nerve, but we’re having this out, you and me.”

“Crowley, you’re being unreasonable.”

“Me? You’re the one who’s asking-no, _demanding_ that I let you be-” Crowley’s voice cracked, “-and I can’t do that.”

Aziraphale’s heart was pounding. “And I can’t let you be tortured or destroyed or smited or any of the other horrible things that would happen if we were found out!” he all but screamed.

“It’s my corporation,” said Crowley, his words a dark mimic of Aziraphale’s. “I should have a say in what happens to it.”

“But you won’t! You won’t, and it will be all my fault, and I just can’t, Crowley, I just can’t.”

Aziraphale broke at that. He was crying, downright blubbering in front of Crowley. Crowley’s anger melted from his face immediately as he pulled a handkerchief from the ether and took the few steps that would bring him directly in front of the angel. He didn’t give the piece of cloth to Aziraphale. Instead, he cupped the angel’s chin in one hand, tilting it up, while the other stroked his cheeks with the soft silk. The tenderness shocked Aziraphale out of his crying fit, his eyes watching what little he could see of Crowley’s behind those glasses. 

Aziraphale didn’t know what force possessed him then. There he was defending the reasons why they had to stop behaving this way, and then he was pressing his lips to Crowley’s.

Crowley’s lips were soft and warm on his own. Aziraphale realized what he was doing, but before he could pull away, Crowley’s arms wrapped around him, the hand that had been cupping his chin slid back into his hair. A soft moan escaped Aziraphale’s lips at the sensation of those long fingers carding into his curls. His heart was hammering in his chest. Every other thought except Crowley and lips fled from his mind. 

Crowley’s other hand had snaked around him, pulling him closer. Yes, closer was much better. Aziraphale’s hands found their way to Crowley’s sides, feeling the heat of him through his clothes. He felt like he was starving, hungry to the point of madness, and had finally found what he’d been craving. His hands raked and dragged and held Crowley tightly. It wasn’t enough, not enough at all.

Crowley trailed kisses across Aziraphale’s chin and jaw and down his neck. Each one of them sparked along the angel’s skin, making him pant and moan softly. Crowley tugged at the cloth looped around Aziraphale’s neck to get at more of him. The scratch of Crowley’s nails against his Adam’s apple pulled a whimper from his throat even as his blood evacuated his brain for destinations south.

“Crowley,” whined Aziraphale, now clutching at Crowley’s coat. Crowley lifted his head a fraction, his dark glasses off-kilter on his face. Even though he couldn’t see his eyes, Aziraphale could feel them watching him. Crowley’s whole posture was tense, waiting. Aziraphale lowered his gaze to where his hands were fisting the lapels of Crowley’s coat. Crowley pressed the gentlest of kisses into his hair.

That’s when Aziraphale felt it. No, that’s when Aziraphale acknowledged it. Crowley’s love, burning brightly and radiating warmth. Aziraphale rested his forehead on Crowley’s shoulder. “What do we do now?” he asked, his voice tight with emotion.

“Oh, I can think of several things,” replied Crowley softly, his hot breath rustling Aziraphale’s curls. “Would you like them listed alphabetically or by estimated time to complete?”

Aziraphale ached at the possibilities those words implied. He focused on the mother-of-pearl buttons on Crowley’s silver waistcoat. “You know what I mean.” He forced his hands to relax on the lapels. “We were in enough danger already associating with one another. If we took this between us further…”

He let the implications of his words hang in the air. Crowley though didn’t waste any time in his response.

“We’d still be in just as much trouble.” Crowley hooked Aziraphale’s chin with his finger and tilted his face up. He’d removed his glasses and now gazed down at Aziraphale, his beautiful, gold eyes full of love. “The way I see it if we’re going to be punished for loving each other, why hold back? In for a penny, in for a pound.”

That cold fear, the fear of losing Crowley, tried to claw its way back into Aziraphale’s heart. He closed his eyes and focused on Crowley’s love still pouring freely out of him. Crowley was right. Neither one of their sides would care, they wouldn’t rank their indiscretions. There would be no bartering if they were found out.

“We have to be careful,” Aziraphale heard himself saying. “Nothing can change anywhere they might be watching.”

“Absolutely,” agreed Crowley. “Everything like it’s always been out there.”

“Out there.” Aziraphale paused and glanced at the empty bookshelves. He had told himself this bookshop was only because he’d needed a place to store his books. But that had been a lie, hadn’t it? Whenever one of them had settled in for any length of time, the other could find them more easily, they could see one another more frequently. That had been the real reason for this shop. 

And yes, Gabriel had barged into this place, but that had been the first time in his long memory the archangel had sought him out. Usually, he was summoned to Heaven, or to wherever Gabriel wanted to meet. This place, these walls, they could be safe here.

“Angel? You still with me?”

Aziraphale turned his attention back to Crowley. “Always.” He let his gaze travel down Crowley until he was at his chest again, his hands still holding on to the black lapels of his coat. He silently pushed the coat off Crowley’s shoulders. Crowley’s lips pulled back into a smile of pure love as he helped Aziraphale get his coat off. Then they were kissing again. Crowley’s fingers were unbuttoning his waistcoat, Aziraphale could feel the give of the fabric, the release. He snapped his fingers and the pull-down curtains he’d bought affixed themselves to the windows and cast the shop into a dimmer light. His waistcoat gave way and he shrugged out of it and his coat as Crowley’s long fingers tugged at his thin shirt.

“Would you mind if I-I mean to say that I’ve always-” Aziraphale flushed, finding it hard to say the words.

“Yes. Whatever it is, yes,” said Crowley. 

Aziraphale ran his eyes hungrily down Crowley’s body. He looked so handsome and fine in his tailored clothes. Aziraphale licked his lips and heard Crowley give a soft moan. His eyes found Crowley’s again as he sank to his knees.

“Shit,” husked Crowley, the sound ripped from his throat. He wavered on his feet, then collapsed onto a settee that had only just sprung into existence.

“Crowley?” asked Aziraphale, perplexed.

“Uh, just getting comfortable,” was Crowley’s reply with an aloofness that sounded a bit forced. “Please, continue what you were doing.”

Aziraphale let his lips curl into a pleased smile. “Shall I take that as a compliment?” he asked as he reached out to caress Crowley’s clothed knees.

“I-if you’d like,” murmured Crowley, face flushing. He pulled at his neckcloth, then untied it, yanking it off himself. Aziraphale gazed at the exposed column of his throat. He wanted to taste the skin there. He wanted to run his mouth along every inch of the demon before him. He wanted to feel hot skin against his own. He wanted all of it. He wanted Crowley.

“I love you,” Aziraphale said, his voice soft and awed as he gazed up at the mostly dressed demon before him. 

Crowley bent forward, catching Aziraphale’s face in his hands and kissing him. “I know, but it’s damned nice to hear you say it. And, I love you too, just so you’re aware.”

He was right, it was a very nice thing to hear. 

Aziraphale kissed him again and ran his hands up to the buttons of Crowley’s pantaloons. They were like a second skin on him. Nothing, absolutely nothing was left to the imagination. Crowley leaned back and arched into his touch, a moan of pleasure in the air around them. 

“Angel, no offense, but if you don’t hurry up I’m going to make a mess of myself.”

Oh, and wasn’t that a heady idea? To be the one to tease and taunt and tempt Crowley for once. Crowley’s thighs were spread wide from his writhing. It was easy to settle between them, to lean in and press his mouth to the fall front and feel the hot hardness straining underneath. Crowley made a needy keen, his hands finding Aziraphale’s head and tangling his fingers in the white-gold curls. 

“Angel,” panted Crowley as Aziraphale continued to work his mouth over him through the cloth. “Angel!” 

He tried to buck up but Aziraphale held him still with his hands on the tops of Crowley’s thighs. Aziraphale could feel the strain and tremble of his muscles under his fingers. His erection was pressing uncomfortably against his breeches. Aziraphale palmed it, trying to adjust. The feel of his hand pushed a moan out of his mouth against the flap of cloth. 

“Angel, are you-shit,” husked Crowley.

Aziraphale looked up at him and saw the surprise in his gold eyes. He sat back, face red as he gave Crowley a view. “You sound surprised, my dear. Did you doubt your effect on me?”

“Hard to believe any of this is happening. Been wanting it for so long. This better not be another dream.”

“Another dream?” said Aziraphale with a raised eyebrow. “Have you dreamed of me performing fellatio on you before?”

“Oh, don’t act so smug,” said Crowley, his face flushed. “You’re the one who asked to do it.”

Aziraphale smiled. “That I did. So why don’t we get that flap out of the way?”

“Fuck yes,” breathed Crowley. He snapped, and Aziraphale let out a gasp of surprise.

Crowley was entirely nude, his clothes banished to who knows where. He sat slouched down on the settee, knees spread to accommodate Aziraphale. The angel took it all in; his lean chest with it’s dusting of ginger hair, his flat plane of a stomach, sharp hips, and his cock rising up, red and hard. Crowley’s blush was spreading down his neck and chest now. “You just gonna sit there and look? I mean, you can, if you want, but I’d like to know.”

“I would like very much to look,” said Aziraphale as he leaned back in. 

“And to touch.” He trailed his fingers over Crowley’s thighs, the soft skin over taut muscles, going against the grain of the hair there. He kept sliding them up until he could stroke the pad of his thumb over the base of Crowley’s cock. Crowley let out a hiss and squirmed under the touch, but didn’t take his eyes off Aziraphale. Aziraphale wrapped his fingers around the velvety length. The weight and heat of it felt glorious in his hand. He scooted in close until his lips were almost on the tip.

“And taste,” Aziraphale breathed over the tip that was already leaking heavily. He folded his lips around it and suckled. Crowley let out another keen, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the smooth leather cushion. The taste of salt filled Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale hummed in appreciation, his eyes fluttering closed. His hand began to pump the base as he worked his mouth up and down, learning the feel of Crowley’s cock in his mouth, how it filled it. Relishing the texture of it on his tongue. 

Crowley’s hips gave a shallow, restrained buck as he whimpered out, “A-Aziraphale, Angel, oh yes. So-long. Better than I- _ugh_ -Not gonna-” Aziraphale took his cock as deep as he could. Crowley let out a loud groan. Aziraphale pulled back up as he came, swallowing the hot come and working him through until he was spent.

“That was embarrassing,” panted Crowley. Aziraphale watched his chest rise and fall, it was hypnotizing. His eyes traveled up until they met Crowley’s embarrassed expression.

“Whatever do you mean? I thought it was marvelous.”

“Marvelously fast.” Crowley’s tone was petulant, and it prompted a laugh from Aziraphale. Crowley frowned at him. “See?”

“Oh, my dearest.” Aziraphale rose, leaning over the prone demon and cradling his face between his hands. “It was the most wonderful thing I have experienced so far in my life.” He pressed their mouths together, kissing him deeply. Crowley’s tongue, slightly forked, licked at his lips. Aziraphale welcomed it inside and Crowley chased the taste of himself there.

“More,” hissed Crowley when the kiss broke, his eyes completely snake. “Again.” He pulled Aziraphale into his lap, hands grasping, wanting, begging as they roamed over his sides. He gripped handfuls of Aziraphale’s ass and bucked up into him as he kissed him again. “Bless it, why do you still have so many clothes on?”

“We should rectify that immediately,” agreed Aziraphale, finally giving in to the need to run his mouth along Crowley’s lovely neck. “Care to do the honors?”

Crowley nipped Aziraphale’s ear, then snapped. Aziraphale felt a tingle across his body as the remainder of his clothes vanished. Crowley pulled him tight against him, trapping his throbbing erection between them. Aziraphale groaned into the hollow of Crowley’s throat.

“Still can’t believe this is happening,” breathed Crowley.

“If you keep saying that, I’m going to begin to doubt that it is,” retorted Aziraphale before peppering kisses along the jut of Crowley’s collarbone.

“May I touch you?”

“I thought you already were.” Aziraphale arched his bum against Crowley’s hands. 

Crowley laughed as he nosed under Aziraphale’s chin, kissing the soft skin there. “Cheeky bastard. I love you.”

“I love you too. I always want you touching me, and I always want to be touching you.”

Crowley trailed his fingers over the curve of Aziraphale’s hip, letting his nails graze playfully across the swell of his belly before slipping down and taking hold of Aziraphale’s cock. Aziraphale moaned softly, hips rocking into the touch. 

“Mmm. Liked that, did you?” Crowley’s other hand gave his ass an encouraging squeeze. Aziraphale bucked again, feeling Crowley’s cock stir beneath him. Crowley rubbed his thumb over the slit, smearing his slick to help the way. 

“Oh, yes,” Aziraphale panted, gripping the back of the settee and thrusting into Crowley’s hot hand. Crowley buried his face against Aziraphale’s chest, giving open-mouthed kisses to whatever bit of skin he could reach as Aziraphale fucked his hand. He could feel his orgasm building, a tightening low in his gut. "Crowley, oh…"

"Go on, love. Make a mess of me. I want you to." 

“Kiss me,” begged Aziraphale through breathless pants. His hand fisted into Crowley’s hair, kissing him deeply and groaning his release into the demon’s perfect mouth. Hot strings of come coated Crowley’s hand and smeared across their stomachs where they touched. 

“That was…” Crowley arched into Aziraphale’s hand still holding his head. He turned into it and kissed what bit of arm he could.

“Indescribable,” sighed Aziraphale. “In-”

“Don’t you dare say that word.”

Aziraphale chuckled into Crowley’s throat, kissing there softly.

“What would you like to do now, Angel?” 

Aziraphale hummed as he pondered that question. “I have several ideas. Would you like them listed-”

“Oi, don’t steal my material.” He had the audacity to pinch the bit of Aziraphale’s ass under his hand. Aziraphale jumped in surprise. Crowley hummed appreciatively. 

Aziraphale gazed at Crowley, carding his fingers through his fire-red hair. “I really do love you.”

“Good, because you’re stuck with me.”

“That sounds perfect.”

It wasn’t perfect. There was still Heaven and Hell. There was still so much risk involved in what they were doing. But this here, now, it was close. And Aziraphale promised himself he would do everything he had to protect it.


End file.
